The present invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to improved exercise and training apparatus which can provide a cardio and endurance workout by simulating the movement of swimming dolphins.
Experts in the field of fitness and exercise are in agreement that actually performing exercises is the most beneficial way to promote health and well being. One of the most effective methods of exercising is swimming as it provides an effective cardiovascular regimen and is a very low impact exercise.
Exercise and training apparatus are described in prior art as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,513 issued on October 1992 to Michael P. Reeves and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,363 issued on May 1989 Robert J. Kennedy and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,280 issued on February 1995 to Joseph Haviv and various U.S. patent referred to in these patents. The prior art exercise and training apparatus enables the users to approximate the kicking movement of the user's legs however they fail to provide an arrangement which would enable the users to move both legs in unison in several directions such as up and down, side to side and in a diagonal directions. Multiple body positions such as upright sitting position and several incline positions and flat laying position are also limited.
The present invention object is to provide an improved exercise and training apparatus which enables the users lower body to simulate the movement of a swimming dolphin tail with both legs in unison.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement which allows movement of the users legs in unison in plural directions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement which Allows the user to exercise in several body positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means to adjust the resistance of the legs and arms levers.